It is common for paper stacks, such as those located in a print tray, to be affected by environmental conditions. For example, paper may absorb moisture from the air which may induce the paper to curl along one or more edges. Typical resources include a tray connected to a feeder. The tray usually holds a stack of paper or other media that is fed from the tray to the feeder via a tray edge. However, it is common for a resource to transition down curled paper from a tray to a feeder in the same manner that normal paper is transitioned. Paper having downcurled edges is often difficult to feed from a tray because the edges commonly catch or stub on the tray en route to the feeder. In addition, even if the curled paper is properly fed, it is likely to cause a paper jam, which not only frustrates the customer but also reduces the overall feeding quality and capabilities of the printing device.